Double Charmed Slayer
by DrBangelWho
Summary: Angel/Buffy/Charmed Crossover. Buffy Summers is not just a Slayer, but she's also a Witch. She was born Melinda Prudence Halliwell. What happens when she gets out of Jail to stop the First and she has to reveal her identity. B/A, A/X, P/L, slight W/K, F/W
1. Prologue: Buffy's Life So Far

**AN: **Angel/Buffy/Charmed (slightly Bad Girls as well, but not much.)

**Timeline: **Buffy S7, Angel S4, Charmed after S8

**Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Anya/Xander, Willow/Kennedy, Fred/Wesley, Piper/Leo

**Synopsis: **Buffy isn't who she seems to be. She spent the past 4 months in jail with Faith. She was born Melinda Prudence Halliwell, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt along with her 2 older brothers Wyatt Matthews Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell. What happens when the first is out there and they might need the second Generation of the Power of 3.

**AN2: **The pairing might change as it goes on. Also I'm English so if something doesn't make sense then I'm sorry, but I'll try and make it sound American.

**Differences: **No Dawn (might change as it goes on), No Cordelia/Angel romance but that basically Incest, No Jasmine fiasco (maybe after the first), Connor is not a Psycho, The Nexus isn't destroyed. More Differences might be added as it goes on.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Buffy's Life So Far (In her Point of View)<strong>

_**In every Generation there is a chosen one, she alone will fight against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness, she is the Slayer.**_

If you asked me 'what is my name' today, I'd say 'Buffy Anne Summers', that's a lie. If you asked me what is my name' when I was 11 I'd say Melinda Prudence Halliwell, that's the truth. So I've had quite the life. For you to understand this I gonna have to tell you my story now so here it goes:

My life started on 19th January 1981, my mom, Piper was in labour and gave birth to me at the Halliwell Manor, my dad, Leo rushed home from P3. My Parent decided to name me Melinda after my ancestor Melinda Warren and Prudence after my late aunt, who I'll never know.

My childhood was great, I always argued with Wyatt, but me and Chris were really close. When I was 3 my Mom and Dad found out I had Piper's power to freeze things after my Dad almost dropped Mr Gordo, my favourite stuffed animal.

When I was 10, I joined Magic School, my Mum kept worrying that if I didn't learn my magic there then I might turn evil. I was really good at Magic always the best, but at the same time a trouble maker and everyone knew it. When I was 14 I completed everything I needed to know in Magic School and dropped out. My Parents weren't happy about it but I told them I know everything I needed to and simply Graduated. They eventually settled down to the idea, thanks to Wyatt and Chris.

My Parents decided that I should attempt a normal life, because I never had a chance because of my trouble making. So they temporary binded my powers so they will only be reactivated when I stood under the Chandelier at the Halliwell Manor. I then said goodbye to my brothers, my parents and aunt.

I moved to LA, with Joyce and Hank Summers, there I was told I have to be Buffy Anne Summers. Hank made me repeat that 100 times every day until it sunk into my head. I attended Hemery High, I was popular but not for being a bitch, for catching out those biased teachers and defending people.

I loved it in LA, but I missed my family a lot. When I was 15 but life went downhill there. 15 was the year I was called, and I was called to be the Slayer. I hated the idea but I still did the training and kick vampire ass. However, the problem was I started to distant from my friends eventually I hanged out with the Misfits, I adapted a new look I cut my hair to my chin and dyed it pink and wore punk clothes. I started to smoke and drink, only a little bit.

My watcher noticed these changes, but didn't worry. Then I was fighting this vampire Lothos and I my watcher was killed, that was the first time someone I cared about died. It gave my the force to kill the vampire, but in the progress I blew the School Gym up. My real family never knew I did this, apart from Chris, who was a troublemaker like me.

I begged Joyce not to take me home. I still missed them, but I didn't want them to know about the Gym. Joyce grew attached to me and agreed. She divorced Hank, mainly because he was having and affair with a 28 year old.

* * *

><p>We moved to Sunnydale for my Sophomore year. I thought I was retired from being the Slayer, but obviously I wasn't. There I met Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, who later both became my friends. I also met Cordelia Chase on my first day, she was really popular but a total bitch, she became a sort of friends as the years went on. Then there is Rupert Giles, who I just call Giles. He was the School Librarian and my second and favourite Watcher. I also met Cryptic Angel. He was a bit annoying at first, but I had to admit he was cute. I later found out that he was a vampire with a soul and we could never be together so we kissed and carried on as usual.<p>

During that year, I also had to battle the Master with the Scooby Gang which was just me, Xander, Willow and Giles. With the Help of Angel, Jenny (the IT teacher) and even Cordelia. I remember when I found out I was meant to die. I flipped and wanted to quit being the Slayer, the only time I stopped flipping was when a bunch of Students were killed and I realized I have to do it. I went to the Master Lair. I drowned, Xander gave me CPR, Me, him and Angel helped the others, I killed the Master and we went to the Bronze.

I was with my parents and brothers all Summer, that year. They didn't know about my death or me being the Slayer still. I distant myself from them, they knew something was up but I never told them what happened in Sunnydale. When I returned, I had a major attitude change I was all Queen C. Afterward I went back to normal. I started to date Angel, which was interesting. Giles dated Jenny, now that was worth watching. We all found out that there are now 2 slayers because I died and came back to life.

Cordelia came more active in the Scooby gang. I slept with Angel and he turned soulless and back to Angelus with Spike and Dru. Cordelia and Xander started dating which was funny. Willow started going out with Oz, the lead guitarist from Dingoes ate my baby. Angelus killed Jenny. Willow did her first witchcraft magic and gave Angel his soul back. It was too late and I had to kill him to stop an Apocalypse. I told him I loved him and then I killed him.

I ran away from home and up to LA. I did a bunch of cloaking spells so Chris, Wyatt and Paige couldn't sense me, or scry me or do that to call a lost witch spell. I went to the Halliwell Manor near the end of the Holidays and had an a big lecture about how I could have been dead, in danger with no magic. I got my magic back and stayed there for a few days. I told Wyatt about me being a Slayer and everything in Sunnydale and why I ran. He promised not to tell and orbed me back to Sunnydale.

I dealt with everyone saying that me running away was selfish. I remember Chris listening in. We have a telepathy link and he can see what's going on. He was upset and didn't like my friends or Joyce. Angel came back and I made him better. I told Wyatt about this. Me and Angel got back together for a while. Xander and Willow cheated on each other. Cordy found out and spilt with him and Oz spilt with Willow, but later forgave her. Cordy tried to be popular and failed.

I met Faith who was Kendra's replacement Slayer. She was like me in my punk phase. She killed a human and told Giles I did it. She went Rogue. When my brothers found out about my so-called friend they wanted to come there, but I told them not to. The Scoobies stopped the Ascension, I put Faith in a Coma and Angel left for LA.

* * *

><p>I started UC Sunnydale, Willow carried on dating Oz until he left. Willow went gay and started dating Tara another Witch. Xander started dating and ex-vengeance demon. We stopped the Initiative, a government organization aware of the Supernatural and is experimenting on them.<p>

We also stopped the big bad Adam. 1/3 Human, 1/3 Robot, 1/3 Demon. Not to mention Spike came back and has a chip in him so he can't hurt any human.

The year after we had to battle a God called Glory. Giles bought the Magic Box. Joyce died and I had to drop out of College to pay the bills. My mum found out about Joyce and asked me to come home, but I told her I can't and I had responsibilities that I can't walk away from again. She was obviously confused so I had to tell her the truth. She didn't like it at first but I showed her what I do and she warmed up to the idea. I found out that Spike has fallen in love with me. Xander and Anya got engaged. I also battled Glory and died to save the world.

I died under the name Buffy but my brothers attended the funeral. I was then resurrected by Willow, Xander, Tara and Anya. I thought I was in hell at first, but it turned out I was back. I called my brothers and said hi and that I'm alive. They were happy for ages, they want to tell Mum and Dad that I was alive, but didn't because I asked them not to and they would make me stop Slaying.

I got depressed from being in Heaven and now in Hell, that I started a destructive relationship with Spike and I started taking Drugs. Everyone found out about me and Spike. He tried to rape me, he left Sunnydale. Only me, Spike and Xander know about the attempted rape. Warren killed Tara, so Willow went evil. She went back good.

* * *

><p>During the Summer I started dating this guy Robin Dunstan, he was an Addict as well. He did some credit card fraud, but I took the wrap for it and got 10 months in Larkhall. I still took drugs inside. I got visits from Willow who understood why I started, but said that she can't forgive me until I quit my habit. Xander was upset but forgave me. I met Faith again in the Lifers unit.<p>

Me and her became real close inside and I told her about me being a Halliwell witch. When my family found out why I was inside and what I have become they were shocked and disappointed in me. Faith convinced me to quit drugs, which I did and she helped me through a Brain Tumour I had. We thought it was inoperable, but the PTB and the Elders agreed I was needed for a big battle and changed the Tumour so it was operable. I asked Faith not to tell the Scoobies or my Family about the Tumour.

3 months later, there was this open day which Willow and Xander attended with Cordy (who now has visions) and Angel (under a sunlight protector spell, thanks to Willow). Cordy and Angel were there because Cordy had a vision or a bomb exploding and the PTBs obviously wanted them here and Willow and Xander were there because they wanted to see me and Cordy and Angel needed their help. Chris was also there.

So they all saw me in the library helping Barbara with this church thing. When Angel and Cordy saw me they were shocked that I told them that I became depressed and took Drugs but I'm cleaned now and have changed. They left afterwards and then the bomb exploded. Xander, Wills, Cordy, Angel, and Chris knew I was in there. The bomb caused a fire and my friend Shaz (short for Sharon) died. I got lifted from the fire brigade and was in hospital. Apparently, Angel never left my side.

When I was in hospital. I had a big burn on one side of my face, my left hand was bandage and I was deaf. This hit Chris and Angel the hardest. Chris then told me that while I was asleep he told Angel everything about me and he knew and wasn't mad.

2 weeks after the fire. I started getting my hearing back I was overjoyed and the first person I told was Faith. Then I froze my cell and got Chris in there and told him about my hearing. He obviously told Mom and the family. Afterwards I asked Angel for a Visiting Order. He came with the sun protector spell on him and I told him that I can hear now and we told each other what was going on. He mentioned that he at the Hyperion Hotel and he works with Wesley, Gunn and Fred along with Cordy. I told him about my depression and why I slept with Spike and why I took drugs. Surprisingly he wasn't mad. He told me about his depression recently with Darla and how it has created Connor who has now been kidnapped by Holtz. I was shocked, but I told him I didn't hate him. When it was over we hugged and ended up kissing. We went our ways and never talked about it since.

So that's my life so far. Separated from my friends, family and ex-lover, who I still have feelings for. But that's all going to change soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So What do you think? Please Review. I've got more in store after they battle the first. If I don't get that many reviews I'll stop after there battle with the first and just put an Epilogue thing.**


	2. Life in Prison & Getting Out

**A/N: **Angel/Buffy/Charmed (slightly Bad Girls as well, but not much.)

**Timeline: **Buffy S7, Angel S4, Charmed after S8

**Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Anya/Xander, Willow/Kennedy, Fred/Wesley, Piper/Leo

**Synopsis: **Buffy isn't who she seems to be. She spent the past 4 months in jail with Faith. She was born Melinda Prudence Halliwell, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt along with her 2 older brothers Wyatt Matthews Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell. What happens when the first is out there and they might need the second Generation of the Power of 3.

**AN2: **The pairing might change as it goes on. Also I'm English so if something doesn't make sense then I'm sorry, but I'll try and make it sound American.

**Differences: **No Dawn (might change as it goes on), No Cordelia/Angel romance but that basically Incest, No Jasmine fiasco (maybe after the first), Connor is not a Psycho, The Nexus is not destroyed. More Differences might be added as it goes on.

**I do not own Charmed, Angel, Buffy or Bad Girls. If I did own them, Phoebe would be with Cole, Fred would still be with Wesley, Wesley is still Alive, Zandra wouldn't die of a Brain Tumour and Angel would still be with Buffy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Life in Prison and getting out<strong>

Buffy was sleeping in her 4-bed dorm with Crystal Gordon, Denny Blood and Tina O' Kane. Faith was on G3 (Third Floor), the lifers Unit. At 7:30, the Cell door opened " Time to get up Summers, you're cooking" Di Barker, the prison officer said.

Meanwhile, at the same time Faith was being called by Jim Fenner to do the cooking. She walked down and said "Hey B, maybe we should show them our martial arts."

"Or maybe I should freeze the place" She whispered back.

They both laughed and walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. While the bacon was cooking, Faith asked Buffy " So, how long to you get out of this dump?"

"6 months, When's the earliest release date for you?" Buffy replied.

"20 years. Don't worry about it B!" Faith answered Buffy.

"I'll tell Willow and Xander that you're here and you've definitely changed." Buffy added.

The Bacon, Egg, Toast and Beans were ready, so they setup ready to serve to other prisoners. After that was done they sat by a table outside Buffy's cell. They were talking about Angel, Demons and Buffy's relationship with Spike. "He still has feelings for you B." Faith Shouted.

"Hey, not so loud. I don't know I mean our last visit, we hugged, which turned into a kiss, but I haven't spoken to him about it yet because of the whole supposing to be forgetting." Buffy added turning slightly red.

"Wow, he definitely still loves you and you love him."

"So, what if I still do. I would never work. A) The Curse, B) He doesn't know me as Melinda and C) He has a life in LA"

"Well to sort of problem A; just hit him in the privates."

Buffy laughed at the solution to problem A.

"B) Tell him about being Melinda and why you couldn't tell anyone, and C) Try the long distance thing" Faith finished

"Thanks Faith, but I think it was never meant to be, it's too Forbidden. Anyway, I think we need to sort it out soon, because Cordy visited and had a go at me for making him Mr. Broody again. Surprisingly it only lasted a minute. Me and her have got really close. She's my eyes and ears in LA and I'm hers in Sunnydale. It's weird because we were never that close, but now I'm more closer to her than Willow and Xander because they are still pissed."

"That is weird. I swear sometimes they only care about the Slayer-you and not the you-you. You should tell them about being a witch as well, but as a Halliwell Witch, Second generation of the Charmed ones."

"As much as I like to I won't being the witch is Willow's area, I don't want to take that from her and as for Cordy, she isn't mad that I'm inside which is good, also she is the only that knows who I really am, along with you."

"Faith, Summers, Betts wants to see you in her Office" Sylvia Hollamby (or Bodybag as she is more known as.) shouted.

"Wonder what that's about." Faith whispered.

* * *

><p>They followed Bodybag, to the Wing Governor's Office. When they entered Bodybag, left the office.<p>

"Hello Girls, now as you know I'm a werewolf and because you gave me the place to that tribe and now I've got it settled I just want to returned the favour." Karen Betts said in a friendly tone.

"Like what a huge TV in our cells?" Faith joked.

"Are you aware of a Mr Rupert Giles?"

Buffy and Faith both nodded.

"Well, he is requesting both of you a early release. I'm going to make it a pardon for both of you. You'll be released later, this day."

"Why are you agreeing to this, Miss?" Buffy asked.

"There is a battle going on against the first. It's killing potential Slayers, trying to wipe out the slayer line. You are needed. All I ask is you make sure you win and don't listen to others and follow your instincts and heart."

"Thanks, Miss" They both answered.

"Now, go I don't want to see you here again" Betts joked.

* * *

><p>Later that day that put all there stuff in there bags and said their goodbyes, it was quite emotional, especially for Faith, who knew them for 3 years. When they got out Buffy couldn't stop crying.<p>

They follow Bodybag old and she said "Right, get far away from here, I'm going to be glad to see the back of you."

"We'll miss you too, old Bodybag" Buffy laughed.

Bodybag left them in the car park outside Larkhall. Buffy and Faith were holding to transparent plastic bags with the prison logo. Buffy asked Faith "Ready?"

"Hell yeah, let's kick some ass" Faith replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to xxdawnbreakerxx for my first ever review, glad you enjoyed it.**

**Also because I'm on a holiday I'll try and do a Chapter everyday. I probably won't do one on Christmas day or Boxing day.**


	3. On the trip to LA

**A/N: **Angel/Buffy/Charmed (slightly Bad Girls as well, but not much.)

**Timeline: **Buffy S7, Angel S4, Charmed after S8

**Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Anya/Xander, Willow/Kennedy, Fred/Wesley, Piper/Leo

**Synopsis: **Buffy isn't who she seems to be. She spent the past 4 months in jail with Faith. She was born Melinda Prudence Halliwell, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt along with her 2 older brothers Wyatt Matthews Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell. What happens when the first is out there and they might need the second Generation of the Power of 3.

**AN2: **The pairing might change as it goes on. Also I'm English so if something doesn't't make sense then I'm sorry, but I'll try and make it sound American.

**Differences: **No Dawn (might change as it goes on), No Cordelia/Angel romance but that basically Incest, No Jasmine fiasco (maybe after the first), Connor is not a Psycho, The Nexus is not destroyed. More Differences might be added as it goes on.

**I do not own Charmed, Angel, Buffy or Bad Girls. If I did own them, Phoebe would be with Cole, Fred would still be with Wesley, Wesley is still Alive, Zandra wouldn't die of a Brain Tumour and Angel would still be with Buffy.**

**A/N2: **Sorry, I forgot to do a Chapter yesterday so here is on for today and I might to 2 chapters to make it up to you. Sorry, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: On the trip to LA<strong>

Faith and Buffy were waiting outside Larkhall for Giles to come or Wesley, but they preferred Giles. "So…Prison…Weren't as bad as I thought." Buffy said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, B. I thought I was going to be on death row." Faith replied.

"Where is Giles." Buffy muttered to herself. _'OMG, what will he think or me? I'm an ex-crack head.'_

"B, he won't be mad, Xander probably will be. Wills, I'm not sure." Faith reassured Buffy, it was like she read her mind.

Buffy and Faith got fed up of waiting so they walked out, hoping Giles would see them, with their bags. They were on the side of the main road, until they heard a van beep at them. It was Oz driving, with Giles in the passenger seat and Cordy in the back. They parked by a service station.

"Giles, Cordy. OZ!" Buffy said. She was shocked when Cordy hugged her and Faith. '_I guess I really did get close to Cordy then.'_

"Buffy, Oh my god your hair!" Cordy said. She was shocked to see the petite slayer with a pink highlight on her hair.

"She lost a bet, it cost too much to put it back. Hey Cordy, Giles, Oz" Faith added.

"Umm…Hello, Buffy, Faith. Buffy, It's good to see you." Giles said in his usual British accent. Giles went and hugged Buffy, straight after Cordy did.

"Hey, you still mad is everyone mad?" Buffy asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm not, Angel's not, I think… he is still being broody. Basically the whole LA lot aren't. I explained that you took the wrap for someone else and anyway, who are they to judge you, Connor, Fred, Gunn and Lorne don't even know you. Willow isn't mad after I told her you took the wrap. Xander is still pissed, he doesn't understand why you did it, he is playing the selfish, you should be protecting the slayer card. Anya doesn't care. Spike just forget your inside by starting fights with Angel and Giles-" Cordy said until she was cut of by Giles.

"Is not mad, but it was wrong to take the wrap" Giles finished for Cordelia.

"Hey, Oz,. What you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Hey, Buffy. Just dropping you, Faith and everyone off to the airport." Oz replied.

"we better get going there is a battle going on after all" Faith said.

"Oh, yes! Right, sorry reunions" Giles apologised. Giles opened the van on the side for Buffy, Cordy and Faith.

"Buffy, you need to sit next to me so I can you all that's been happening." Cordy added excitedly. Cordy got one of Buffy's bags and put it in the back, while Oz did the same for Faith.

They were in the van and Cordy was rambling on about how Connor came back hating Angel, the potentials, how Willow is dating one of them Kennedy. She ranted on about Kennedy for half an hour about how she thinks she's the leader, the slayer and how she is like Kate Lockley - Faith laughed at this. She mentioned Angel being broody, after the last visit.

"Oh and me. Gunn and Willow are trying to get Fred and Wesley together. They're going to be Fesley or Wred. Kennedy's a bitch, blah blah. Oh, and I didn't tell anybody about the tumour." Cordelia mouthed the last part so only Faith and Buffy heard.

"Thanks, Cordy. Who would of thought, the only people that know the real me are Queen C and the former rouge slayer." Buffy said.

"Hey, you're my sister slayer and you helped me from those times inside." Faith added.

"And I was Queen C in high school and a complete bitch now I'm not and… you're my best friend! I know I'm probably not yours, but your mine. You used to be a bitch like me, but knowing about the super natural changes you and when I talked to you on the phone, in the letters or at the visits; you never judged my mistakes." Cordy also added.

"Cordy, you don't hate me or you're mad at me for being Melinda. You thought it was cool and you understand why I didn't tell anyone. You're more the a best friend, you're a sister." Buffy said.

Cordelia hugged Buffy, to stop herself from crying, Faith joined in the hug. Buffy started to think that they were turning into her mom and her aunts. _'I mean they weren't closed at the start and then, they were close after they were called. Where does that leave Xander and Willow.' _All three were unaware that Giles was listening to the whole conversation. _'I need to speak to Buffy on the plane.' _

"We're here. Wesley and Fred are picking you guys up in LA, then you drop off at the Hyperion to do introductions, get your stuff, get Gunn, etc. Connor and Angel are already in Sunnydale and Lorne is looking after A.I. Once you've got Gunn and your stuff you'll drive to Sunnydale." Oz said.

Everyone looked at Oz. He always used short words and short sentences. He has never spoken that much at once.

"Hey, I can speak lots. Just don't expected too often" Oz added to break the tension.

* * *

><p>They were on a private jet. Giles mentioned that since the Watchers Council blew up by the Bringers. He managed to get the access to the Council's bank account and rented a private jet.<p>

"B, how do you feel about going face-to-face with Angel?" Faith asked.

"Don't know he knows, thanks to Chris but, I'm worried he's told everyone. I know Cordy didn't tell but I can't help but think he might or told Wes or something. Also I accidentally kissed him at the last visit and haven't spoken to him since so that is getting to me." Buffy replied.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm pretty sure if everyone is still made then after the Battle, you could stay with us in LA." Cordy added.

"Thanks, Cordy. However I'm not even sure at what I'm going to do afterwards. I mean if Potentials are training, I mean do I help them after or should I follow my other destiny as the second generation of the Charmed ones." Buffy said.

"Oh" Cordelia was a little upset by this but didn't take it personally as she knew something before her OTHER best friends. "So, I heard the Charmed ones have powers. Which ones does your mom, aunts and brothers have?" Cordelia added.

Faith was suddenly interested. While, Giles was eavesdropping. "My mom, Piper can freeze things and later her powers develop so she can blow things up. That's what I've got, but I can just freeze things. My aunt Phoebe can have premonitions, like you Cordy except they don't give you a headache. She was later able to levitate, that helped with her martial arts. My aunt Paige is half- whitelighter and can orb things and orb herself and heal injured people. My brothers Wyatt and Chris can do this since they are half-whitelighter, but Chris also has telekinesis which is what my late Aunt Prue had, she was able to astral project herself."

"I have a few questions. A) What's a whitelighter? B) Why aren't you one? And if you don't mind me asking; how did Prue die?" Faith asked.

"Whitelighters are these sort of Guardian Angels. They guide witches and future Whitelighters to the side or good as witches and Whitelighters can be easily persuade into becoming evil witches and warlocks or Darklighters. My dad, Leo was a whitelighter for my mom and aunts. He fell in love with my mom, it was sort of forbidden and a time came when he was protecting Chris and Wyatt - he was an Elder at the time. Well Leo became an avatar which as neutral, when their plan failed Leo had to face the punishment of the elders and had to do this test; a life as an Elder or as a Dad with mom. He chose mom and he became Mortal. I was born after that which is why I'm not half-whitelighter." Buffy added.

"What's an-" Cordelia was about to ask before Buffy cut off.

"Elder? An Elder is a Whitelighters boss. The Elders are like the PTBs, but I'm not sure if they get along, or if they are the same persons. But now I wonder why Willow didn't get a whitelighter? I mean, she could of used one when she was evil. I'm going have a go at them about that. Oh, and could you ask about Prue another time, please."

"Yeah, were you close?"

"Not really, she died before I was born. I just get upset that I didn't know her."

"Sorry. Well, let's not make this trip so gloomy. Were you born in San Francisco then?"

"What is this, 21 questions? Yes I was born in San Francisco, actually I was born in the Halliwell Manor, which is sort of a bad thing."

"Why?" Giles said. Buffy was shocked she was expecting Cordy or Faith to ask that not her watcher.

Still shocked she said "The Halliwell Manor is built on the Nexus, this neutral thing that has power that can be used for Good or Evil. I was born on top of the Nexus so I can be easily persuaded to go Bad. I did it once before when I was younger."

"Buffy or Melinda, sorry I don't know what I should call you."

"Just call me Buffy, most people I know do, only my family actually call me Melinda and it sounds better than Melinda, the Vampire Slayer."

"_**Ladies and Giles, we will be arriving in LA in 30 minutes, so please keep your seat belt on." **_the Captain said.

* * *

><p>They got off the plane and Faith and Buffy had their bags. As they were walking Buffy and Faith were getting stares because they had their 'Luggage' in big, plastic bags.<p>

"Cordelia, where did Fred say they were?" Giles asked as Cordelia had just hung up on her phone.

"By the Coffee Kiosk. She is really excited to meet you all. She wants to hear what Wesley was like as a watcher." Cordelia replied.

"Is that them?" Faith asked Cordy.

"Yeah" Cordy waved at them "Hi" she shouted.

Buffy, Faith and Giles followed Cordy and straight away, went to hug Wesley, much to his surprise and pleasure. Then he shook hands with Giles, who get along much better recently. Faith was a bit nervous, since this was the first time since she tried to torture him. So Faith just shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Fred Burkle. I'm sort of like the non-wiccan Willow." Fred said shyly. She was after all talking to 2 slayers.

"Hi, I'm Buffy, this is Faith and I think you've met Giles haven't you?" Fred nodded and shook Buffy's hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Cordy and Angel. All good, so you don't have to panic."

"We better get going. LA should be quiet for the next few months. Wolfram and hart are too busy at Sunnydale to do anything in LA. So the quicker we get there, the quicker, we can beat this evil."

"Okay then." Faith added.

When they got in the car and Wesley started driving first thing Cordy said was "We need to stop at a shop. They need new clothes, suitcases, shoes."

Everyone rolled their eyes and Giles laughed. "Same old Cordy, loving her shopping." Giles muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN3: **Thanks to the people that read it. I will try Chapter 3 tomorrow which will mainly be the Hyperion and entering Sunnydale. Might be short.

Also remember there is a high chance that there is no Chapter on Christmas day and Boxing day. There might not be one on Christmas Eve, but that a might.

After the battle with the first I might do another story which carries on from this and it will focus more on Buffy, Wyatt and Chris.

_**If you have any suggestions for this story like pairings or complaints just put them in the reviews section. **_

To those Kennedy haters, like me. I've made her a bitch for a reason and she will be in it but not with Willow all the time. If you want to know why, just ask but it's a bit of a spoiler.


	4. Introductions then Sunnyhell

**A/N: **Angel/Buffy/Charmed (slightly Bad Girls as well, but not much.)

**Timeline: **Buffy S7, Angel S4, Charmed after S8

**Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Anya/Xander, Willow/Kennedy, Fred/Wesley, Piper/Leo

**Synopsis: **Buffy isn't who she seems to be. She spent the past 4 months in jail with Faith. She was born Melinda Prudence Halliwell, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt along with her 2 older brothers Wyatt Matthews Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell. What happens when the first is out there and they might need the second Generation of the Power of 3.

**AN2: **The pairing might change as it goes on. Also I'm English so if something doesn't make sense then I'm sorry, but I'll try and make it sound American.

**Differences: **No Dawn (might change as it goes on), No Cordelia/Angel romance but that basically Incest, No Jasmine fiasco (maybe after the first), Connor is not a Psycho, The Nexus is not destroyed. More Differences might be added as it goes on.

**I do not own Charmed, Angel, Buffy or Bad Girls. If I did own them, Phoebe would be with Cole, Fred would still be with Wesley, Wesley is still Alive, Zandra wouldn't die of a Brain Tumour and Angel would still be with Buffy.**

**A/N3: **This Chapter will be short. Some will be. REMEMBER: More likely no Chapter for the next few days since it's Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS BY THE WAY! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Introduction at the Hyperion, then to Sunnyhell<strong>

Gunn and Lorne were at the Hyperion. Lorne was excited to meet the women that stole her heart, while Gunn just wanted to see how a Slayer fights. Gunn was all packed ready to kill some vampires in Sunnydale. He really had to go, the main reasons were; they stick together as a team and he loves a fight. Lorne meanwhile was all packed to stay at the Hyperion, he was looking after it, while the rest help the Scoobies. He was never really a fighter. Lorne had all his spells to protect the place while the team is gone.

* * *

><p>Cordy walked in, along with Wesley, Faith, Buffy and Fred. Giles was waiting in the SUV. He already met them all. "Hey Gunn, ready to meet the two Slayers" Cordelia shouted. Gunn rushed to the lobby, while Lorne was already in there. "Meet Buffy &amp; Faith" Cordelia added.<p>

"Damn, they choose their Slayers hot." Gunn said, Faith and Buffy glared at him. "I mean I've seen a picture of you and you're hotter in person, Buffy. Charles Gunn, that's two 'n's and everyone just calls me Gunn." he quickly added, to avoid to beaten up by two girls.

"Well, you two are the sweetest thing. I'm Lorne, I won't be going with you. Me and Violence, don't mix." Lorne said, while hugging them. "Wow, Buffy. You are just full of secrets and Faith, I can tell that you seek redemption." He added.

"Well, it seems we have all got our stuff so we should be ready to go to Sunnydale. So let's-" Wesley said. "Get in the Car." Fred finished for him, they then laughed for a bit and then put their stuff in the car, with Gunn's and Cordelia's luggage.

"B, don't you want you brothers or family to help, I mean, we could really use the power of three." Faith asked.

"Not yet, we don't know what we're up against and I only want them as a plan z. This is my battle, not theirs." Buffy replied.

"Okay, then" They stepped in the car. Cordelia was in the back, next to Buffy. Faith, was in the middle next to the window, with Fred in the middle. Next to Fred was Wesley. While Gunn was in the front passenger seat, while Giles drove there because he know the route to Sunnydale best. Everyone made sure Fred and Wes sat next to each other so they had time together so they can just get together.

* * *

><p>2 hours later. They have just past Sunnydale. "Welcome to Sunnyhell" Cordelia shouted. The whole entire time Cordelia and Buffy were talking about shopping, her and Angel, life in LA, life in Prison. While Faith and Gunn was talking about demons, vampires and fighting tactics. Fred and Wesley were talking about books, scrolls and the rare demons, Giles joined in the conversation but not for long.<p>

By the time they were down Revello Drive, it was 11:05pm. _'Knowing Angel, he'll either be in the house or patrolling. Great!' _Buffy thought unenthusiastically.

They got out of the car, when Faith and Buffy felt their Slayer senses tingling. Immediately Buffy shouted "Faith, I'll sort it out." and Buffy ran off. Faith, reluctantly agreed. She knew Buffy was nervous about seeing her friends, her ex and let her have this one. "Leave her, Cordy. She's been training and needs to get rid of her nervousness" Faith said.

"But, she doesn't have any weapons on her." Wes added.

"Yeah… We sort of borrowed, your axe from the Hyperion and I'm pretty sure she can find a stake somewhere." Faith answered awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Buffy rushed to the cemetery which a stake in her hand from an old bench. She saw a demon and quickly staked it in the heart. <em>'Nope, not a vampire'<em> She thought. She quickly just fought it. Throwing punches, kicks and everything at it. _'Yep, still got it.' _She thought proudly. She got the upper hand until another 'thing' came by and stabbed her in the abdomen. She leaned by the grave holding onto her wound and said "If, you're going to kill me, just do it quick."

The one of the demons were ready to stab her with the sword, when she sees another sword cutting his head off, the demon fell to the floor. Standing with the sword in his hand was Angel. "That's not nice." he said, noticing that Buffy was close to becoming unconscious, he quickly turned around and saw another 'Bringer' by the bush. _'I knew Giles should have warn them about the Bringers' _he thought angrily. He added "Leave, my girl alone!" and chopped his head off and rushed to Buffy. He lifted her up and whispered "You couldn't have waited until you had entered your house, eh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not good at the fighting scenes, so I hope I did good. The Next Chapter will be in Angel's point of view and you'll see his reaction to things, the potentials, Bitchy Kennedy and life in the Summers house without the slayer. It will give you a chance to understand why Xander and Willow are going to be upset. It will also make them look a bit bad with slight scoobybashing, however I want to keep Willow and Xander, best mates with Buffy.<strong>


	5. Angel to the rescue

**A/N: **Angel/Buffy/Charmed (slightly Bad Girls as well, but not much.)

**Timeline: **Buffy S7, Angel S4, Charmed after S8

**Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Anya/Xander, Willow/Kennedy, Fred/Wesley, Piper/Leo

**Synopsis: **Buffy isn't who she seems to be. She spent the past 4 months in jail with Faith. She was born Melinda Prudence Halliwell, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt along with her 2 older brothers Wyatt Matthews Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell. What happens when the first is out there and they might need the second Generation of the Power of 3.

**A/N2: **The pairing might change as it goes on. Also I'm English so if something doesn't make sense then I'm sorry, but I'll try and make it sound American.

**Differences: **No Dawn (might change as it goes on), No Cordelia/Angel romance but that basically Incest, No Jasmine fiasco (maybe after the first), Connor is not a Psycho, The Nexus is not destroyed. More Differences might be added as it goes on.

**I do not own Charmed, Angel, Buffy or Bad Girls. If I did own them, Phoebe would be with Cole, Fred would still be with Wesley, Wesley is still Alive, Zandra wouldn't die of a Brain Tumour and Angel would still be with Buffy.**

**A/N3: So sorry I haven't updated it recently I've been on a Merlin obsession and keep watching it and I'm back to school which is crap. I'll try and update it at least once a week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Angel to the Rescue (Angel's point of view)<strong>

**Note: This chapter is what is happening for Angel's point of view**

I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kennedy shouted. Kennedy is so bossy, just because Buffy and Faith aren't here she automatically assumes she is the leader and THE Slayer, but she is not she is just a potential.

Angel checked his watch, 11:05pm , they're 5 minutes late so it's probably them. He was about to face his ex, the one he left 4 years ago, the one he left to die, take drugs and end up in prison. He quickly did his hair, even though he couldn't look in a mirror. All his feelings came back. All the good memories of Buffy.

He heard Kennedy going "Who are you?" In disgust. Cordelia was rushing past her, _'Good old, Cordy' _he thought. Then I saw Giles, Gunn, Wesley, Fred and Faith walk through and he was waiting for Buffy.

"Where is Buffy?" was all he could say. Now he was back to his Broody, over-protective worrying vampire he was 4 years ago.

"Wow, no hello!" Cordelia said. Angel gave her the look that says 'Just-tell-me-where-she-is look. So Cordelia told him. "Her and Faith slayer senses tingled and Faith lets her have the demon"

Willow and Xander walked in and hugged Giles. Willow then hugged Cordy, while Xander just waved. "Where's Buffy" Willow asked.

"Fighting a demon or vampire" Angel answered worryingly. He rushed out to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's point of view) <strong>

"What up with him" Fred added.

"It's not safe for slayers and potentials because there are bringers that want to kill them" Xander finally spoke.

"G, you could of told as that before!" Faith yell.

Connor walked in, wondering what the noise is about. "Hey, what's going on because it is too loud to not be something." Connor said while yawning.

"Oh! Angel has gone to save Buffy as usual." Willow said casually.

"Right!" He said. He couldn't show worry to someone he has never met but felt he should have...

* * *

><p><strong>(Angel's point of view)<strong>

He was rushing to the Cemetery because; A) It is the first place she would go and B) He could sense her.

He was at the Cemetery and saw Buffy fighting a Bringer. He stayed where he was to see if Buffy still has it. Then he saw a vampire attacking a mother and her son by the street and quickly ran to help her. "Hey, I'm back" he said to the vampire. Suddenly the vampire turn to him. He saw who it was and suddenly his face now had fear. Angel leapt at the Vampire, known as Tom and wrestled with him then stake him. He saw that the mother and her son ran away and quickly remember about Buffy.

He ran back to the cemetery and saw Buffy on the ground and smelt that she was bleeding. He heard her say "If, you're going to kill me, just do it quick." he couldn't let that happen and quickly ran behind the Bringer that was prepared to kill Buffy and cut his head off and quickly said "That's not nice" he didn't know where that came from and knew it sounded a bit cheesy.

He them saw another Bringer behind him, running towards Buffy. Angel said "Leave my girl alone" and quickly chopped his head off. He then rushed to Buffy and lifted her "You couldn't't have waited until you had entered your house, eh!" he added in jokingly but serious way. _'She is getting a lecture from me and Willow later' _he thought and ran to her and Willow's house.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is Chapter 4, sorry it's really short. <strong>

**Coming Soon: Buffy is getting healed but by an unsuspecting visitor. Kennedy and Buffy are at each other wits, leaving Willow in the middle and she has to choose. Is Buffy still on the Drugs? Also there will be a Betrayal that will leave someone hurt. Kennedy true colours will also be revealed to some people.**


	6. Revelations & Evil

**A/N: Angel/Buffy/Charmed (slightly Bad Girls as well, but not much.) **

**Timeline: Buffy S7, Angel S4, Charmed after S8**

**Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Anya/Xander, Willow/Kennedy, Fred/Wesley, Piper/Leo**

**Synopsis: Buffy isn't who she seems to be. She spent the past 4 months in jail with Faith. She was born Melinda Prudence Halliwell, to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt along with her 2 older brothers Wyatt Matthews Halliwell and Chris Perry Halliwell. What happens when the first is out there and they might need the second Generation of the Power of 3.**

**A/N2: The pairing might change as it goes on. Also I'm English so if something doesn't make sense then I'm sorry, but I'll try and make it sound American. **

**Differences: No Dawn (might change as it goes on), No Cordelia/Angel romance because that basically Incest, No Jasmine fiasco (maybe after the first), Connor is not a Psycho, The Nexus is not destroyed. Spike sees Buffy as his Best Friend and sister. More Differences might be added as it goes on.**

**NOTE: ONLY FAITH KNOWS ABOUT THE BRAIN TUMOUR! NO ONE KNOWS, NOT THE EVEN THE HALLIWELLS, ANGEL OR GILES KNOW.**

**I do not own Charmed, Angel, Buffy or Bad Girls. If I did own them, Phoebe would be with Cole, Fred would still be with Wesley, Wesley is still Alive, Zandra wouldn't die of a Brain Tumour and Angel would still be with Buffy.**

**A/N3: So sorry I haven't updated it recently I've been on a Two guys, a girl and a pizza place obsession and a Resident Evil/Zombie obsession. Also my options are coming up and you get lots of hassle and have to do big tests, then I forget about homework, do them the last minute. You guys don't care so I'll just carry on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Revelations and Evil<strong>

Angel ran to the house with Buffy tugging onto his jacket. He kicked the door open. "Bloody hell, we have to defe-" Spike yelled until he saw Buffy. "What happened?" Spike asked.

"Bringer" Angel said as Faith and Cordelia walked in.

"Hey, Chris! I need you, B, is in trouble!" Faith shouted.

"Who were you shouting to?" Wesley said.

Suddenly White Blue orbs came swirling down revealing a young man in his early twenties with Dark brown hair, all scruffy and wearing a hoodie. Chris raced in no time to Buffy and carry her onto the table.

"What are you?" Kennedy said to Chris. He ignored her and placed Buffy on the Table. He then hovered his hand over the wound and his hand glowed yellow and the next thing everyone knew was that the wound was gone and Buffy woke up.

"Chris!" She yelled excitingly. She hugged him and said thanks.

"Sorry, to cut this cosy moment but who is he and more importantly what is he?" Xander point at him. Buffy knew this was going to be tough to explain.

"This is Chris, he is a whitelighter- a sort of guardian angel and he is my brother." Buffy said, not knowing the reaction to this revelation. Everyone was shocked expect for Kennedy, who of course didn't know Buffy's life.

"Long story, short I come from a long line of witches, graduated magic school early, Mom took me to Joyce to give me a normal life, I turn Slayer, well you know the rest." Buffy continued.

"You didn't tell us this because...?" Willow asked with a hurting look.

"Well, you're a Wicca and I felt bad because if I said 'Hey I'm a witch with two brothers, a badass power and the second generation of the Charmed ones, then how would you react? You'd have felt undermined, Magic was your thing I didn't want to take it away from you." Buffy said.

"What happened to you, sis? You used you used to be feisty, always in trouble and not to mention stubborn" Chris whispered to Buffy, Faith and Angel only heard because of there supernatural hearing. Willow stormed out upset.

"Now look what you've done!" Kennedy said cruelly.

"Who's the bitch?" Buffy said coolly, it reminded Chris of mom, _'she is the all about fun, irresponsible version of her'_ he thought.

"I'm Kennedy, Willow's girlfriend and the leader of the Potentials, I've been looking after them, while you've been taking Drugs and fucking your life up!" She retaliated. Buffy just smiled showing no shame, no fear, no hurt, no regret. Angel was surprised at her reaction. He just wanted to protect her. _'No, don't! Bad Angel, you can't be with her. Allies, Yes! Friends, Maybe? Lovers, NO!'_

"You told me someone set you up, with dodgy credit cards and you had no Proof!" Chris shouted realizing that his closest sibling lied to her.

"B, actually took the blame for someone else, but she WAS a junkie." Faith said.

"Well, you're obviously not doing a good job. I'm mean there are 5 injured people, tonight. Let me guess 2 deaths since last week. You might as well been better with a Xander or Andrew in Charge." Buffy retaliated.

"Hey!" Xander shouted.

"Sorry, but I'd pick you over Andrew anyday." Buffy quickly said.

"I'm going!" Kennedy exclaimed and exited the dining room into the garden with Willow.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you about the Witch, charmed ones thing, who is here?" Buffy asked.

"Giles, Xander, Willow, Spike, Faith, Cordelia, Wesley" Angel said pointing to them. "Then upstairs, asleep are Connor, Fred, Anya and on lookout are Gunn." Angel continued.

"Right well introductions tomorrow, I'm personally tired and Chris you need to go back and not tell Mom about this or I'll show THE photo." Buffy replied.

"Is everything alright here, I mean this ain't the end of the world right?" Chris asked.

Feeling that she couldn't say, yes or no she just said " Nothing, that I can't handle"

Chris orbed out in swirls knowing that something big was happening but he could wait until she needs him and he could go 'I told you so'.

* * *

><p>Sorry, Buffy did you say power and Charmed Ones?" Wesley asked. Giles was rubbing his glasses ready to listen intently, he had his suspicions about his slayer but didn't press on it as he understand why she kept quiet. In fact everyone was listening, Connor, Fred and Anya were already awake behind the door, they heard the racket and wanted to here the story first hand.<p>

"Right, Well my mom is Piper and my aunts are Phoebe and Paige. They are the Charmed ones, powerful witches from the Halliwell/Warren Line. My mom and my dad, Leo, they had Wyatt and Chris and they are half witch, half whitelighter. Then I was born and I'm just a witch/slayer. Wyatt can orb and orb things. Chris has telekinesis and can orb and I can freeze things and time. Mom believes that I'm soon to be able to explode things like she can." Buffy explained, everyone was interested.

She continued "Orbing is like teleporting. I wonder why Willow didn't have a whitelighter she could of used one."

"Maybe, it's because she is a Wicca and not a Witch?" Giles said.

"Hey, look at you Giles! Smarter than ever." She replied. "Oh, and my real name is Melinda Prudence Halliwell, Mels for short, but you guys can still call me Buffy." She quickly added.

Everyone was shocked, Gob smacked. Then Xander, gave her the 'carry-on' look. Buffy was happy he weren't super pissed, maybe there is hope for the trio.

She sure people were dying for answers. "Any questions?" Buffy asked.

* * *

><p>Kennedy stormed out. She saw Willow sitting on a Bench. "Hey Baby, you ok?" Kennedy asked.<p>

"I don't know, I thought I knew everything about her and I guess, we could get back to normal, you know her confiding into me and me confiding into her. Both of us being our number 1 girls" Willow said glumily.

"Are you mad at her?" Kennedy questioned.

"No, I want to but there is no point, I'll forgive and then we would be back to BFFs"

"Hey, I'm here to make it better" Kennedy stated and hugged her. What, Willow didn't noticed was that Kennedy was smirking "Clamávero ad antiqua munia, inducere iracundiam ad hunc wicca dolor. Solvere, qui dicunt se unum. Qui indignum est, ut eam fide amittat unusquisque hapy." She whisper as her eyes went red. Nobody noticed this expect Gunn who witnessed everything.

Kennedy then put a sleeping Willow on the bemch lying down and turned to the window where Buffy was. She then muttered "Tunc planto certus ut suus non sanat vulnera, facio certus ut suus motus sunt conexae. Quotiens eam sentit dolorem, quo peius, ubi sensit felicem faciunt contra." She finished muttering and whispered " You're going to die bitch"

* * *

><p>So thats why Killow or Wennedy are going to end. The spells are in Latin if you want to know what they mean. If you want to know what they mean or what they'll do just message me and I'll tell you. Also Gunn knows! Will he tell them or will he face Kennedy. Also what Kennedy has done to Buffy? What has she done to Willow? What she did to Buffy is what I got of another fanfic, can't remember which one but it involved W&amp;H and it set in season 5, the Scoobies are dead. (Yeah, it was depressing and no BA happy ending or sequel)


	7. Author's Note (Sorry!)

I'm personally mad with myself. I promise not to do one of these unless there is a chapter with it.  
>*Mentally slapping myself*<p>

Sorry for being really behind. I have lost a bit of faith in Bangel and felt I couldn't do any chapters. Then I have that Tv/ Film obsession. Then GCSEs. But I've partly written a next chapter but I've lost ideas. So if anyone has got any feel free to send them and I'll give you the credit. Also because of the faith in Bangel and the fact I don't update as well as I used to I might cut it short. Slightly then when I have free time write a sequel focusing on the first evil. I'll probably change the battle a lot so when you read it, you won't think "oh great it's a copy from the episode". Anyway I'm so sorry. I really am.

Forgive me?

Lucy (aka DrBangelWho)


End file.
